Hard to say Im sorry
by Dani.Glee
Summary: A veces el amor puede ser complicado , a veces  puede ser confundido por una simple amistad y a veces  te puede llegar a  lastimar como tu nunca imaginaste , esto fue algo que Kurt aprendio a la fuerza.


**Hard To Say I'm Sorry**

**(Capitulo I: Just When I Needed You Most )**

**Porque, si yo te quería tanto** decía Kurt mientras que las lagrimas caían sin cesar de sus ojos y su pecho le dolía tanto que sus palabras eran solo un susurro.

Era un día gris y lluvioso en Ohio, la estadística del tiempo indicaba que este clima se mantendría por un buen tiempo, debido a los fenómenos climáticos.

Kurt estaba echado en su cama con su mano apretando fuertemente su pecho y con la otra sosteniendo una foto, la cual estaba a medio romper y, donde se podía leer claramente una dedicatoria en la parte de atrás donde decía:

**Para recordar siempre nuestra primera cita y aquel momento donde me hiciste el chico más feliz del mundo con tu "si ", Te amo nunca lo olvides, Blaine.**

Kurt veía la foto y pensaba en aquellos preciosos momentos que había pasado con Blaine. Aquellos momentos que se habían quedado en su corazón y que él había decidido proteger y atesorar para siempre, pero ahora esos momentos…, esos recuerdos eran lo que más lo lastimaban.

**Vamos, Kurt ya has estado varios días llorando por él** decía Kurt mientras se secaba las lagrimas de su rostro.

**No puedes dejar que el te haga sufrir un solo segundo más **se repetía mientras se levantaba de su cama y se dirija al baño donde veía como sus cremas seguían intactas. Había sido una semana que Kurt no se había preocupado mucho por su apariencia por lo cual no había usado sus cremas por ya varios días.

**Lo siento por dejarlas** dijo Kurt tratando de sonreír mientras realizaba su tratamiento facial.

Toc, toc, toc se escuchaba en la puerta a lo cual Kurt respondió con un "pase "mientras salía del baño y se dirigía a su cama.

**Kurt es hora de cenar** dijo Carol viéndolo con dulzura.

**Ahorita bajo** le respondió Kurt tratando de fingir una sonrisa.

**Está bien, pero no te demores ya que eh preparado tu plato favorito** dijo Carol sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kurt pensaba en lo mucho que Carol lo había ayudado cuando Blaine y el rompieron y en lo mucho que esto le había servido. Ese día…., ese día que Kurt había esperado tanto termino con lágrimas y mucho dolor. Kurt aun podía recordar aquellas palabras que Blaine le había dicho y en el impacto que estas le causo. Al parecer Blaine se había enamorado de otra persona y esta persona era ni más ni menos que Sebastián, aquel chico que le había hecho la vida imposible a Kurt por fin había conseguido lo que tanto quería ahora Blaine y el eran enamorados, y como Sebastián había predicho Blaine al final se transfirió de nuevo a Dalton convirtiéndolo en su rival para las regionales.

**Ya no piensas mas en él, no te das cuenta de que te haces aun más daño** dijo Kurt decidido a olvidar a Blaine para siempre y que todos esos sentimientos que el sintió por el alguna vez se quedaran atrapados y sellados para siempre.

**Estas bien? **Le pregunto Carol mientras veía fijamente a Kurt, el cual había permanecido callado durante toda la cena.

**Si... no te preocupes** dijo Kurt tratando de fingir una sonrisa mientras intentaba no mirar a Carol fijamente.

Carol lo veía con ternura intentando mirar sus ojos ya que ellos no mienten.

El silencio se podía sentir en toda la sala, solo se podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar desde el jardin. Esta situación era incomoda para Kurt el cual dijo:

**Kurt por favor somos tus padres puedes confiar en nosotros** dijo mientras agarraba el hombro de Kurt, el cual no quitaba la mirada de su plato.

**Sé que aun te duele pero… **decía Carol hasta que vio algo que le partió el alma. De la cara de Kurt salió una lágrima.

**Disculpen pero voy a salir a tomar aire** dijo Kurt mientras se iba casi corriendo del lugar sin dejar que Carol o Burt lo detuvieran.

**Voy a hablar con él** dijo Burt mientras salía corriendo al instante tras su hijo.

**Simplemente no puedo soportarlo** decía Kurt apretándose el pecho mientras se dirigía corriendo al único lugar donde el sabia que sentiría mejor.

Kurt aun podía recordar aquellos días cuando su mama estaba enferma y como él no podía evitar llorar a diario por ver a su querida mama sufrir de aquella manera. Tan lentamente verla morir le partía el alma. Un día en el cual Kurt no podía dormir, este decidió ir para tomar una pequeña merienda a la cocina, entonces fue cuando vio a su mama llorando frenéticamente y a su papa abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas.

**No quiero que Kurt sufra mas con esto** decía la mujer mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Burt el cual la miraba muy dolido.

Desde que Kurt nació nunca había visto a su madre llorar. Verla en ese estado por primera vez y lo peor…. Por su culpa simplemente le dolía mucho. Así que desde ese día Kurt prometió nunca más volver a llorar delante de su mama ya que no quería verla sufrir aun más de lo que ya hacía.

Aquel sábado por la mañana cuando Kurt no podía soportar más el llanto, este se fue corriendo hasta el parque pasando entre los arbustos llegando a un desolado lugar donde empezó a llorar como nunca lo había hecho recordando las palabras de su madre y su rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza.

Ese lugar…. Aquel lugar metido por los arbustos, ese…. lugar que Kurt encontró por accidente tenía algo muy especial en el, se sentía tan cálido y a la vez acogedor que sin darse cuenta Kurt visitaba diariamente. Hasta que un día al llegar a aquel lugar, encontró a un niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes llorando sin cesar.

Kurt se le quedo mirando un rato sin que el niño notara su presencia. Verlo llorar aunque ni siquiera supiera su nombre la provocaba una profunda tristeza.

**Te sientes bien**? pregunto Kurt mientras se acercaba al niño.

El niño lo miro extrañado por un segundo secándose las lágrimas de golpe.

**Si **dijo parándose y quitándose el pasto de sus pantalones.

**No lo creo **ledijo Kurt viéndolo fijamente**, tus ojos están muy rojos** volvió a decir Kurt señalando sus ojos.

**Te dije que estoy bien** dijo el niño un poco molesto.

**No mientas.**

**No estoy mintiendo.**

**Te va a salir la nariz de pinocho.**

**No tienes nada más que hacer!** Le respondió el niño yéndose del lugar.

**Bueno…mmmm…. no** dijo Kurt siguiéndolo.

**Encerio paso algo…?**

**Eso a ti que te importa** dijo el niño volteándose y viéndolo enfadado.

**Solo quiero ayudar.**

**Tú no puedes hacer nada por mi además somos completos extraños.**

**Bueno tal vez te pueda ayudar en algo** dijo Kurt mientras lo veía con tristeza.

**Ya déjame** dijo el niño volteándose y dándole un pequeño empujón , que hizo que Kurt callera al suelo.

**Auuu...** decía Kurt mientras intentaba levantarse.

**Lo siento** dijo el niño recapacitando por su comportamiento, ayudándolo a levantarse.

**Yo solo quería ver si podía hacer algo ya que se como es saber que ni siquiera puedes dejar que otros te vean llorar por miedo a las consecuencias ** decía Kurt mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

Al ver la reacción de aquel chico, Logan pensó sobre la manera en la cual había actuado con aquel chico.

**Lo siento mucho, no sabía que tu también pasabas por una situación similar **dijo Logan mientras lo miraba fijamente.

**No hay problema** le respondió Kurt tratando de recuperar su sonrisa.

**Por cierto soy Kurt Hummel** dijo Kurt extendiéndole su mano.

**Yo soy Logan Bouvier**.

**Bo.….. qué? , que apellido tan extraño** dijo Kurt riéndose entre dientes.

**No es raro es Francés** dijo Logan evidentemente molesto.

**Eres Francés?** Dijo Kurt sorprendido

**Solo mi papa es Francés.**

**Ahh, eso explica tu extraña pronunciación **le respondió riéndose un poco.

**Yo hablo perfectamente.**

**Si si, como no, bueno Logan ya paso un buen rato desde que me fui, así que me retiro, nos vemos.**

**Nos vemos?** Se pregunto Logan extrañado

**Claro, ahora que somos amigos nos veremos seguido** dijo Kurt mientras lo veía con dulzura sin duda el no dejaría que Logan vuelva a sentirse solo de la misma forma en la que él lo hacía.

**Nos vemos**, dijo Kurt mientras se iba corriendo.

**Que chico!** pensó Logan esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Los días pasaron y Kurt y Logan se volvieron muy buenos amigos, al pasar los días pasaron los meses y así paso exactamente un año desde que se conocieron en el parque que ahora era el sitio donde ellos siempre se reunían y jugaban, con Logan apoyándolo Kurt se sentía mucho mejor, el había llegado a ser su mejor amigo hasta que un sábado en la mañana Logan llamo a Kurt y diciéndole que se iba del país. Esto fue muy triste para Kurt, ya que en el poco tiempo que conoció a Logan, el lo llego a querer como a un hermano, pero a pesar de esto fue inevitable que Logan viajara a Francia aquella tarde de verano. Pero a pesar de todo Logan ya ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón además de convertir su sitio especial en un sitio mágico en el cual sus penas se iban con solo recordar aquellos mágicos momentos que vivió con su querido amigo.

**Donde podrá estar? ** se preguntaba Burt preocupado.

Ya era de noche por lo cual era muy peligroso que alguien este solo en las calles a esa hora de la noche, por lo cual Burt temía lo peor. El ya había ido a buscarlo en todos los sitios imaginables, en la plaza, en el metro, en la tienda y en muchos otros lugares pero nada.

**Donde te metiste** pensó Burt al borde de la desesperación cuando de pronto recordó algo.

**Ese lugar!**

A pesar de la enorme tristeza de Kurt ver aquel lugar le sacaba una autentica sonrisa, que pensaba ya no existían.

**Hace tanto tiempo que no vengo aquí** pensaba Kurt mientras contemplaba la hermosa vista que la luna le ofrecía. Aquella hermosa luna que le traía tantos recuerdos.

**Blaine…..** dijo Kurt casi en un susurro mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin su permiso y el dolor en su pecho amenazaba con volver a parecer.

**Kurt! **se escucho como Burt gritaba con una mezcla de alegría y alivio al ver a su hijo.

**Pa que pasa?** Dijo Kurt tratando de secarse las lágrimas que amenazaban con multiplicarse.

En ese momento Burt se acerco a Kurt y le dio un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

**Nunca te vuelvas a ir** **de esa forma** dijo Burt dando un fuerte suspiro lleno de alivio.

**Lo siento papa pero…** dijo Kurt tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

**No tienes porque disculparte si no has hecho nada malo** dijo Burt tiernamente mientras alejaba a Kurt suavemente para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

**Kurt quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, yo tengo más experiencia y tal vez te pueda servir de algo mi consejo, así que por favor confía en mi** dijo Burt con un deje de tristeza.

**Papa la verdad es que…a pesar de que digo lo contrario... me sigue doliendo mucho mi ruptura con Blaine, yo lo amaba muchísimo y cada vez que me acuerdo de el siento un profundo dolor en mi pecho… cada día de esta última semana no eh podido dejar de preguntarme que eh hecho mal para que el me dejara **dijo el Kurt mientras que unas lagrimas recorrían sus rosadas mejillas.

**Kurt...** dijo Burt viéndolo con mucha tristeza.

**Yo se que duele mucho, el amor a veces puede lastimarte pero….eso no significaba que debes dejar de creer en él , estoy seguro de que en alguna parte en este mundo hay un chico esperándote...solo debes encontrarlo.**

**Y si ese chico no existe?** Dijo Kurt secándose sus lágrimas.

**Mira Kurt…., tu siempre me hablas de diversas obras de Broadway…de cómo los protagonistas se conocen de una forma u otra y terminan enamorándose perdidamente uno del otro, no crees esas personas estaban destinadas a estar juntas?** Dijo Burt esbozando una tierna sonrisa

**Tienes razón… muchas gracias papa...te quiero mucho **dijo Kurt dándole un abrazo.

**Y yo a ti hijo le respondió Burt** devolviéndole aquel cálido y tierno abrazo que se prolongo por varios minutos.

**Bueno Kurt ya se terminaron las vacaciones, es hora de que volvamos a casa.**

**Si vamos** dijo Kurt mientras volvía a ver por última vez aquel sitio mágico alumbrado bellamente por aquella inmensa y hermosa luna.


End file.
